


The Envious   Loki/Reader

by Trashy_Otter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Loki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asgard (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Marvel Universe, NSFW, Omega Reader, Omegaverse, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Post-Thor (2011), Reader Needs a Hug, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Too many tags I’m sorry, i wanted to do this for fun. Let me have fun, just for fun fic, loki is mean :(, marvel owns my ass, marvel owns your ass, nsfw marvel, omega suppressants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Otter/pseuds/Trashy_Otter
Summary: Not long after the Avengers had been formed, they had been destroyed. Loki's greed and need took them down, after he took New York. He took so much more, the whole world seemed to fall into the palm of his hand. You, well you? You where currently in Stark tower, you had been working as an apprentice secretary when all hell broke loose. Now, like several of the other women that worked under Stark industries. Had been taken as Loki's personal toys, wether it be a punching bag or a sex toy. You girls where forced to do so, the only way to survive was that way. Now, Loki's envy and greed are taking him from New York to continue to get more under his power.In the warnings I put it as r*pe/non-con. But I will ALWAYS, put a warning when it comes up in the story. But I wanted to put it in the tags for extra safety! ^*^





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This will be in an AU, where the third Thor movie just doesn't exist or happen. And that Loki is gonna be a lot stronger in this than he is in the actual MCU. Just for the sake of the plot!  
> And he isn’t under Thanos’ control. This is a large shift of AU...  
> Also this is o/b/a dynamics/verse AU.  
> It’s a crazy ass AU, something I wanted to do for fun. Let me have fun please D:

Prologue  
Just a few weeks had passed since Loki came to earth, and just within a few days, he took it over. The Avengers, nearly slaughtered in a desperate attempt to save Earth. Forced into hiding, one of them even captured. Clint him self, first he was brainwashed but not long after he was freed. He was taken captive after the rest of the Avengers where taken out or chased off. 

Of course, everyone held hope of their return, but at this rate.... You didn't know, it had only been a few weeks, but every hour everything seemed to be getting worse. 

The first few days you managed to evade the men Loki had looking for all of the women of Stark tower, but not long after. You were found, subdued by being beaten before being taken here. 

When you were found, you had a small bag of your stuff with you, including your suppressants. You had a bottle of it with you at all times, just incase of emergencies. Like anxiety medicines almost, but this suppressed your heats and omega scent. A life saver.

When you were just a young pup, your parents really wanted to know what their oldest pup was. An alpha or beta? So they got early age testing, instead of waiting. As soon as the results came back, they got you prescribed suppressants. 

They never wanted an omega. It’s not that they didn’t love you. They did, they really did. But because of their love, they never wanted anything that other omegas went through to happen to you. 

To get taken away when you started showing, to get put in an omega safe house. Hidden away until you where the legal age of consent to be whisked away to chose an alpha and make some pups. It’s something your parents never wanted for you, they wanted you to be free to make your own choices. 

When Loki’s men caught you, you lied and told them the lie you’ve told everyone for years. 

‘I’ve got a weak heart, i need these pills to survive’

And they bought it.

But that’s not a part of what’s happening to you right now, right now. You currently sat was a dimly lit room, several other girls filled the room. Some your age, some younger and some older. Women from all strides of life where trapped in here with you. 

It was on one of the lower levels, one of the levels that suffered the most damage. One of the walls had been completely decimated by one of the giant flying Chitari. You didn’t know what they were all called. You had only heard them being called Chitari by some of the hydra men. 

Said ruined wall let all cold air and elements in. It was summer right now, but the thought of when winter came and hold cold it would be? It made you shiver right then. It was fairly warm right now, but the drafts were really bad. 

You had been stuck here since they caught and beat you, none of your wounds receiving medical attention. Not that you expected it, of course. But it still was getting bad.

Life here was worse than you could've ever imagined, you lived your worst life. The girls here have been.... trained. Some were still new like you. 

When you first arrived, you were quickly explained how life around here went. Once you where in, the only way out was too die. Simple. 

You had been beaten relentlessly so far, but death was still something you feared. Sure you joked about wanting to die, most people did. But now? It was a serious possibility, and it was terrifying.

The beds weren’t beds. They were a couple of towels and blankets laid across the floor in rows. You were laying down with only a bath towel for warmth. 

Several girls where sitting in groups talking—

One girl suddenly stood up and then everyone scrambled to their feet, including you. The door swung open to reveal a tall man. Taller than most men, he had thick blond hair in a rumpled mess upon his head. He leaned in and gazed at you all, a smirk upon his lips. You didn't know his name, but you knew his face very well...

He was the main one conducting work on all of you, though you didn't know his name, he usually went by, Alpha. He fairly older looking, most likely not over 30 though. He was one of the scariest people you've ever met.....

"Ladies, good to see you are up. Let's go, in a line. Any mishaps today, and I will personally strangle you. And make sure your death is so painful you will have wished you where never born." He voice was taut as he spoke quickly, it was dark and you knew he wasn't lying. He was very honest and ready to hurt you girls, always ready to end one of you if given the chance. 

"Line up. Now, Loki lost his favorite toy. He's coming to see who's next." He said at you all. 

You shivered, Loki’s most recent girl had only lasted a week, if that. A horrible feeling made your stomach twist, nearly throwing your guts up. 

His most recent toy, Laura, had been a sweet heart. She was bubbly and bright, even in these trying times. Cracking jokes, playing little games between the girls, and finding the bright side of all of this. 

She had been tall, blonde, skinny, and gorgeous. Her beautiful personality truly matched her beautiful physical appearance. 

You quickly realized that the line was moving, the girl behind you gently poked you to alert you. You girls learned to gently alert each other, many of you got froze up with fear and needed a reality check. 

You shuffled along quickly, the halls of Stark Tower had never felt cold while you had been working. But then again, you hadn't ever gone to work wearing a skimpy bra, a thong, and some stockings, like you were now. 

The halls were similar to the room you where all kept in. The walls were broken, wires hung down from the ceiling, lights flickered on and off every few moments, those giant Chitari aliens were walking down the halls. 

Some of them bearing weapons, presumably guards patrolling to keep everything in order. They towered over all of you; even The Alpha, he was tall. But looked short compared to the beasts. 

Heading into a room, one you had been in many times. It was always where you were brought to be evaluated by Satan him self, to be chosen by him if he sees any of you fit. You where all lined up against a wall, backs pressed and heels flat against the floor. Different things varied on being chosen. Mainly your appearance, and personality sometimes. 

This room was in fact different, most other rooms on this level were broken and beaten up from the original attack. It was crisp and clean, it smelled of heavy cleaning chemicals, the walls where a light tan color. A tablet for the systems was behind a little plastic case with a lock, as far as you knew. Only two or three people besides Loki him self had a key. 

The tile floors where pristine and such a bright white color that the room had a differently worldly type of glow. Everything seemed slightly blurry, you didn’t know which of the girls had to clean this room. But who ever it was, she did a good job. 

You thoughts where stopped as soon as the door opened, there he stood. Loki. Thor's brother, the one who nearly killed him. 

He was greedy, bitchy, and a complete whore. 

He was tall, slender, had long slicked back black hair, a narrow face, bright green eyes, and just creepy looks all over. 

"Well, I've lost yet another one. Shame the medics didn't reach her in time, I only had her for a week too.... Well, it is what it is. Who's next?" He spoke, his voice like nails on a chalkboard to you. A cheeky sick grin on his face the whole time. As if it was normal. 

Well you supposed for someone like him. It was normal, a mortal dying meant nothing to him. They could be easily replaced. 

Some girl stepped forward, one of the girls who knew how to survive here. Her already skimpy bra that all of you wore something similar too, was pushed down, she was nearly spilling out of it. She knew what she had to do to survive, and you had become friends with her in a sense, Sarah. She was sweet and actually quiet friendly, but she knew she had to survive this place. 

Sarah stepped forward and fluttered her eyelashes at him, Loki looked her over and actually laughed. He began to laugh at her....

"You're kidding right? Oh Gods, get rid of her!" He laughed, one of the Chitaris grabbed her with greedy eyes and began to lift her by her throat, Sarah was shocked, she began to claw at it’s hand. Her eyes glazed over instantly, she opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out besides gagging and choking sounds. 

All the other girls gasped and hid them selves away from horrid sight, but you were frozen and in shock. She was so nice and met such a terrible fate, she was so sweet when you first met. The chitari grabbed her hand and snapped her four fingers backwards then broke her thumb as well. Her face changed from fear to pure agony as tears rushed down her cheeks like waterfalls. 

Suddenly your blood pounded so loudly in your ears, you swore everyone in the room could hear it. And you did the stupidest thing you could. 

"No! Stop it!" You shrieked and went against all good judgment and ran at the chitari, slamming into it. Taking it off guard, making it drop her. Sarah let out a gasp and began to heave for breath, her throat purple and bruised. She was so close to death, she wouldn't have made it much longer at all, you could feel it. 

You scrambled back, nearly falling backwards over Sarah, you stood tall and glared at the creature. The ferocity in your eyes even shocked your self, you raised your hands into the most basic fighting position you knew. You were ready for a fight, though you were pretty sure it was a death wish. 

Loki stared at you in shock, the chitaris hand reached towards you. But it froze; you stared at its hand, so close to your face. You took a step backwards and looked around, Loki had raised his hand stopping it. 

"Well, that's interesting. Never seen a pure mortal go after a chitari with nothing. Not even so much as a fork to defend your self. Gutsy.... You, I choose you." He said staring at you with interest, you whipped around to stare at him. 

You shook your head helplessly, you felt terrified. Your one goal had failed, don't get noticed by him. So much for that plan. 

"Join me tonight, would you?" Loki smirked and offered you his hand. 

"You say it almost as if I have a choice." You whisper bitterly, he chuckled and grab your shoulder roughly. 

"That may be right, but I at least want you to enjoy some of tonight." He said his lips twisted up into a sick smirk. 

"Harry, take her to my quarters. I'll be there shortly." Loki said simply and let go your shoulder, you stumbled back but you were quickly snagged by the Alpha. He held your wrist tightly, instantly tugging on you. 

"Now, kill her." Loki said with a wave of his hand, before you could even try to stop it this time. The same Chitari snapped her neck, letting her body hit the floor with a sickening thud. You screamed but the door was shut, the last thing you saw in the room was Loki staring after you grinning. 

You where dragged along the hall stumbling on the tile floor causing you to fall forward, you landed catching your self with your forearms. Nearly hitting your head, you stared forward. The Alpha turned and glowered at you, you scrambled to your feet and stepped back away from him. 

"Just follow me, you lucky bitch." He spat at you, resisting the urge to break your neck him self. 

"You won't even make it much longer." He snarled, he turned around and strode away from you, heading down a hallway you had never been before. Though you worked here, it wasn't for long, so you hadn't seen the whole tower. Only certain floors, and this one you had never been before you were captured. 

“Elevator. Now.” The Alpha spoke to you in a degrading tone, the elevator doors whisked open with a quite whirring noise. You hesitated before rushing in to stand beside him, he didn’t even look at you as he hit the 85th level button. 

As the tower had 93 stories. It was pretty high up there....

“Wait! M-My medicine! My heart medication!” You began to stammer and slurred your words on accident, fear consumed you instantly. 

“I’ll send someone to fetch it.” The Alpha spat back at you before continuing to wait as the elevator continued to climb higher and higher, you hadn’t even thought about your medicine before. You never thought you’d be chosen, but then again. You’re a dumbass, let’s be real. 

Soon the elevator halted before sliding open. These higher up levels were much more well kept. The tiles on the floor weren’t as clean as the one from the choosing room. They where still quite clean, there were little to no holes in the walls. Though several large windows where in place, they didn’t look like Mr. Stark had designed them to be there.

Probably added on after the attack, in a desperate attempt to keep these upper levels looking nice. 

As you were lead down the long hallways, you noticed several changes. The colors slowly shifted from bright and lively blues and grays, to dull greens and grays. 

Big surprise there. It seemed to be his favorite color. 

You shook your head and picked up your pace to try and keep up with the Alpha. 

Soon he came to a sudden stop, you ran into him and he turned and struck you hard across the face. You fell to the floor with a yelp of surprise and pain, you hissed at the pain and sat there on your hands and knees. 

"Get up slut, this is where you will reside, until he gets tired of you. Or until you die, which ever one comes first. Touch anything besides what I'm about to tell you, you'll die. Got it?" He growled at you. 

"But. I! I can't. I don't want too." You began to panic, the shock and terror where beginning to set in. 

"Too bad!" He shouted and grabbed your neck, he squeezed tightly and lifted you so only the tips of your toes touched the cold floor through your thigh high stockings. You instantly grabbed onto his fore arm with one hand and your other hand scrabbled at his fingers desperately, you dug your nails into his forearm, fear gripped your whole body. 

You finally felt his skin split and his blood poured out in droplets, he hissed and dropped you to the ground. You turned around on your hands and knees, you began to crawl away as fast as you could for cover. You knew you had induced his rage. 

He roared in anger before darting after you, he landed a swift kick to you side. You crumpled to the floor into a ball and cried out, you began to sob harder. He began to stamp his foot into your side and landed kicks on your stomach. 

“I’m sorry!” You screamed at the top of your lungs. Your began to dry heave and couldn’t breathe properly, you kept crying out as the blows kept landing. 

“That’s enough.” A voice snarled, the kicks stopped at that very second. The Alpha was whisked back and your hair was grabbed, you yelped in pain as you were dragged along the ground. You struggled to get to your feet, finally the hand released your scalp. 

“She is mine. No touching what is mine, I’ve gone over this with you before! I’ll kill you if it happens again!” The voice spat, you turned to see the owner of the dark venomous voice. Not very surprisingly, it was Loki. 

“The damn Beta was being a piss-ant, I apologize. But she isn’t worth the trouble, let me dispose of her.” The alpha began to reach his hand out, but a green mist swirled around his hand. 

“What. Did. I. Just. Say.” Loki turned to face him, dragging the Alpha closer. 

“Last. Warning.” Loki growled, he flicked his wrist and the mist tightened and a sick cracking noise sounded. You winced as the Alpha’s wrist was snapped. He howled in agony as the green mist released him, he stumbled back. 

“Go.” Loki said in a stern voice. 

The Alpha turned and fled, whimpering slightly as his injury seemed to swell instantly. 

You became rigid as Loki rested his hand on your shoulder. 

“Come, enter my room.” He whispered, his breath was hot against the shell of your ear. 

You shuttered and began to cry again, gasping out short breaths as tears streamed down your face. His hand tightened its grip before he shoved you towards the room. 

He hit a few numbers on a door before it made a soft whisking noise as it slid open. He walked in front of you, as you hesitated, his eyes drifted towards you. You froze up, he sneered before grabbing your wrist and yanking you to the floor and into his room. 

“Come on, you’re already irritating me.” He growled, he straightened up and gazed down at you with an air that made you aware, he thought he was better than you. 

“Betas are always such a hassle. Why were none of you omegas, you midgardians treat your omegas so weirdly. Locking them away...” Loki hissed, he turned away and went to sit at a desk. 

“Now, just a few rules extra. All the rules you’ve been taught, keep them up. Speaking up, repeat them to me.” He spoke without even turning to look at you while he scribbled some words onto some papers. 

“Respect... all above us... uh... don’t spoke unless spoken too.... never look an above rank in the eye... do as your told.... um... I...” You began to trail off, fear had clouded your mind at this point.

“And?” He turned around in the large swivel chair he was sat in. 

“I...” You trailed off and looked down, tears hadn’t stopped falling down your cheeks since you entered the room. 

“And.... your life doesn’t matter, you’ll take what ever punishment comes to you. As well as your pleasure doesn’t come before who ever is using you. They’re simple. Start remembering them.” Loki snapped, he turned back around and continue to write on some paper. 

“Go get undressed entirely, go sit on my bed. You may rest until I am done.” He lazily flicked his wrist towards the largest bed you’d have ever seen, it was a dark green nearly black color....

You could sense a theme of colors. Black, gold, and green. It was everywhere....

You hesitated before stripping off the thigh highs, reaching behind you to unbuckle your bra, and lastly slowly pulled down the thong. You felt vulnerable. Even more so than before.

But he never once looked back at you, so you slowly climbed onto the bed, pulling the sheets back and curling underneath them. They where way softer than the ones you laid on before, but then again. Those sheets where on the floor. But these sheets where on the softest bed in the fucking world apparently. Even before the attack on New York your bed wasn’t this nice...

“Rest, pet.” He chided, he looked up from the papers and his chair turned around, the wheels creaked under his weight as he turned to watch you. 

You flinched at the name, what the hell, was this even real???

You closed your eyes as tight as you could and buried yourself under the covers away from his burning eyes. 

But it didn’t seem to help, every noise made you jump and curl up further. The mere thought of him, it frightened you. It was your fault you even got noticed. If you had just been normal this wouldn’t have happened.....

“You’re not resting. I can feel your fear, it’s dripping from your very being.” His words were much closer than before, you slowly peered out from beneath the covers and saw his piercing eyes staring into yours. 

“Forgive me...” You bit your tongue from hissing the words at his smug face. 

“It’s difficult to rest. In these... conditions.” You managed to scramble together, you felt a terrible lump in your throat. He seemed to take in your words and toss them around as he thought. 

“Very well. I’ll be back shortly. I might as well fetch my self some dinner.” His words stung, you knew he wasn’t being nice. But you didn’t know why he was doing this either. 

“I want you to be wide awake when I ruin you... it’s my favorite part.” 

And there it is....

You felt frozen, you couldn’t even conjure a stinging rebuke.... 

He stepped away from the bed and walked towards the door, it slid open before clicking shut behind him. 

Now what? Well... Rest seemed to be the only viable option. Only the Gods know what he’d do next. How long he’d take? How much sleep you’d get even with him gone?.... it’s all too much.

Your thoughts swam in relentless circles, never ending. Infinite hell. Much like your current situation. An infinite hell. 

Nevertheless. You where exhausted, it was hard to sleep in a place like this.... but it was the softest bed you’ve ever so, rest can’t be that bad? Right?

You slowly peeked out from underneath the covers, the room was empty. So you decided to try and collect your self to stay awake...

The room, it was huge. You couldn’t tell if it possibly been Mr. Stark’s or not, but it seemed very likely. Judging by all the high tech stuff everywhere, one of the walls, was only windows. Looking out into New York. Instantly you were captivated, the city looked exactly how it had before. 

You flung the covers off of you and rushed to climb off the bed, you quickly felt you foot catch on one of the sheets, you tumbled off the bed in a heap of limbs and sheets. You squeaked in surprise, quickly unraveling the sheets to stand up. You ran to the window and stared out of it. The moon was shining, the clouds rolled out overhead. 

People milled about the busy streets, cars honked loudly to one another, and most of all. The buildings were all intact.... 

You slowly reached your hand out to touch the window, and as soon as your fingers touched the glass, the busy streets and honking cars were gone. 

The empty streets returned, as well as the damaged buildings. All gone in a short flicker. Just an illusion. Any and all hope you just had disappeared just as quickly...

Silence, no honking cars and no people chatting below. 

Nothing. 

The streets were dead. 

You slowly sank to the floor, you sat there bare ass naked. Just sitting there. 

You don’t know how long you sat there, the most dreadful feeling had been eating you alive. But eventually you slowly forced your self up, your limbs felt heavier than lead. You limped towards the bed, fixing the sheets before climbing into the bed. 

The softness it first had seemed to have gone too. It was still soft, but it meant nothing. You didn’t care. You gave up caring for now.

Quickly you were succumbed by your thoughts, and without even really noticing, sleep had taken over. Very needed sleep that is.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1   
You slowly felt your senses returning to you, you yawned and snuggled into the sheets. You felt so well rested... wait.

You shot upright and looked around, but the room was empty, besides a girl you didn’t recognize moving things around on his desk. 

“Hello?...” You didn’t know what to say really...

“Oh! You’re awake! You’ve been asleep all day! I was worried.” She beamed at you, rushing to the bedside she began to look you over. 

“How long? Seriously? And I’m still alive.” You let out a dry laugh, she frowned slightly but forced a smile back on. 

“It’s alright. He hasn’t been back to the room since you fell asleep. He’s been busy, so you’re safe.” Her smile slowly seemed to turn genuine. 

“I’m Alyssa.” She stuck her hand towards you. 

“(Y/n).” You shook her hand with a soft smile. 

She let go of your hand before turning her back to you, as soon as she did. The dress she was wearing revealed her back. Scars of all sizes littered her entire back and up her neck. 

“Come now, time to get you ready. We’ll both be in trouble if you’re not ready by time he returns.” She spoke without turning to you. 

You hesitantly got up and pushed the covers back, you swung your legs over the side of the bed. The cold tiles of the floor made you let out a sharp breath. She turned to you in a swift motion, she held up a hairbrush and a robe. A welcomed sight after how ever long you’ve been stuck in this hell. 

“How was your rest?” She began to try and make small talk, as she did so she handed you the robe. You tied it on before she gestured for you to come sit at his desk, she tapped the very back of the desks edge. The desk made a whirring noise before a mirror slowly rose from it. 

You where amazed until you remembered. This was the Stark Tower... Everything could run on its own on generators for God’s know how many years, everything seemed to be automated and secured, and Jarvis 2.0 ran everything.... 

The original Jarvis was taken over and rebooted basically... it was insane what Loki’s magic could do. He basically over rid the entire tower. Fixed it all to his desired standards....

You finally saw your self in the mirror, you looked terrible. Your hair had managed to grow an inch at least, your face had cuts and bruises all over it. The bruises where an ugly bright yellow and purple color, and all the cuts looked infected.... 

Alyssa slowly began to brush the knots out of your hair, trying her hardest to be gentle and not hurt you. Once she finally managed to get it all, she set the brush upon the desk. 

“Come. You need to bathe.” She let you stand up before she headed towards a large door you had failed to notice before. 

You followed her without saying anything, she had been very nice so far and you were grateful. She opened the door and it whisked open with a soft whirr. Inside was a huge bathroom. 

A large walk in shower, a huge white ornate bathtub, wide Jack and Jill sinks, lots of floor space, a tablet screen on the wall next to the tub, and the biggest most unneeded towel rack of all time. This was definitely Stark Tower. 

“Any bubbles? Scents? Mr. Stark was always extra. His bathtub was no exception.” Alyssa spoke with her eyes closed. Her voice was solemn and sadness seeped from her pores. 

“I’m okay... thank you, Alyssa.” You spoke with a light tone, she turned to you quickly and embraced you instantly. 

“Do you think we’re stuck like this? Are the Avengers ever coming back?” She began to sob her eyes out, you stood rigid for several moments before you felt your own eyes water. You wrapped your arms tightly around her and shook your head. 

“I’m none the wiser.” You felt your voice crack and in that moment. A tear ran down your cheek. 

You both slowly sank to the floor, you hold her close as you could, all paternal instincts you had only wanted you to comfort her. Protect her. You hadn’t known her long. But you both where stuck in the same hell. Especially since she seems to be the maid for Loki. 

Many of the girls had been assigned sections of the tower to try and clean up after the attack. It was intensive and grueling work. But it was better than being used by the people who worked for Loki...

But some other girls where personal maids per-say. Alyssa was no different. Just chosen for Loki. 

You don’t know how long you both sat on the floor, holding each other, crying to each other, and attempting to comfort each other.... 

But it didn’t matter. Because someone was here.... You could hear the main door whirr open before footsteps sounded. You felt bile rise in your throat as panic surged through your entire being. 

“Alyssa!” Was all you where able to force out, she quickly caught on and stood up. Dragging you to your feet as well. 

The bathroom door slid open and Loki stood there, looking thoroughly unamused. 

“What has taken so long? You where supposed to have her already prepared.” His voice was monotone and stern. 

“I’m sorry sir. I didn’t-“

“I didn’t wake up in time. It’s my fault.” You interrupted her, she turned to stare at you in surprise. 

Loki rolled his eyes and walked over to you both, he leaned in and stared into your eyes. 

“Guess I’ll just have to bathe you my self. Like a useless pet who can’t do it them selves.” He sneered at you, you grimaced but said nothing. 

“Run along, I’ll deal with you later.” Loki looked at Alyssa through the corners of his eyes. She lowered her head out of respect before leaving the room without a word. 

“Strip.” He raises his head and looked down upon you. 

You closed your eyes tightly before reaching for the simple knot you had made around your waist. You gently pulled on it, the little strap fell and you shrugged the robe off your shoulders before it pooled around your ankles. 

He looked you over a couple of times before nodding. He walked past you, today he was wearing a simple black suit. It seemed fancy. But for him it was probably casual wear....

He began to touch the tablet, clicking away on it. Very quickly the tub began to fill up and little bubbles began to appear as the bubble bath was made. 

“Come now. In.” Loki flicked his wrist towards you, you hesitated only briefly before walking towards him. 

He offered you his hand to help you into the tub, you closed your eyes tightly before making the risky choice to climb in all on your own. Not even daring to take his hand, he made as tsk sound in turn but said nothing more about it. 

“You better be a good replacement for my last pet. She didn’t make it long, but you had better try to make it longer.” He muttered as he took a bottle of shampoo, you couldn’t really see the label. But when he opened it and squeezed the bottle. You could smell lavender and chamomile. 

“Relax. Close your eyes. Rest your back on the tub.” He said in a low and calm voice. 

You turned to look at him, making sure to avoid eye contact as always and squinted slightly. But not wanting to risk much, you scooted over and leaned on the back of the tub. 

You closed your eyes and tried to relax your muscles, and you managed to do so. Until you felt his long dexterous fingers begin to massage the shampoo into your scalp. You froze and went rigid, you could feel how short his nails were, and how he gently twirled your hair as he rubbed the shampoo in. 

“Sit still.” Loki’s voice was no more than a whisper. 

“Close your eyes, plug your nose, if you need to.” He said with the same monotone soft voice. 

You closed your eyes tight and pinched your nose between your fingers. He moved his hands to rest on your shoulders, his skin was ice cold compared to the warm water. He applied pressure before submerging your head beneath the water. 

You panicked for a few fleeting seconds as he kept you under and ran his fingers through your hair to remove the shampoo. You felt your lungs begin to burn, but Loki kept holding you under. Soon you began to try and get back up, only then did he let go and allow you up. 

You sat up and began to cough, he chuckled darkly behind you. 

You bit back a retort, you knew how much trouble you’d get in. 

Loki took a wash rag, putting some body wash onto it before he began to rub it onto your skin. The rough texture made you even more uncomfortable, and he wasn’t gentle. He ran the cloth up and down you back and arms, he stood up and motioned for you to do the same. 

You slowly stood up before you felt the rag to continue up and down your body, he ran it around your bottom. Instinctually you stepped away, cowering to hide your nether regions. He growled like a feral animal before grasping your wrist and yanking you back to in front of him. 

“Enough!” He spat, he glared at you with narrowed beady eyes. 

You stood still, closing your eyes to avoid his gaze. He made no moves and said nothing for several heartbeats. He seemed to calm down a bit before continuing to wash your body. 

“Rinse off. And climb out.” And with that, Loki stood up and went to the towel rack. He began to browse the large array of towels, he reached for an area full of fluffy towels. 

Loki pulled out the fluffiest towel you’d ever seen, he walked back towards you saying nothing as he watched you climb from the tub. Once your feet touched the floors, you were pleasantly surprised to find heated floors. 

Again, this was the Stark Tower. So it made sense. 

He reached around you and draped the towel over your shoulders, allowing you to wrap and cover your self up. 

“Dry off, your clothes have already been pre selected for today. Wait for me once your done, the maid will come and fix you up.” Loki watched as you attempted to dry off, you stared at the floor. 

Loki turned tail and headed out the door, the slight tail of his suit billowed as he pivoted around. 

He shut the bathroom behind him, leaving you alone once more. You looked around to take it all in, again. This room had the windows, the sun was bright instead of the moon. 

You hesitated before walking over and touching the window, and again. It disappeared. Same as last time. 

“Damn it.” Was all you managed to whisper. 

The bathroom door was knocked on, and Alyssa peeked her head in. She smiled lightly at you before entering the room. 

“Here, Come now. We must do your hair.” She offered you her hand quickly, you took hold of it and walked into his main room once more. 

This time you were truly able to take it all in. His bed was huge, basically two queen beds together. The comforter of it was a dark emerald green with a gold lining, it had the giant frame all around it. And draped from the metal frame was black curtains tied up and out of the way. 

The walls were a dark blue color, presumably left the same. The bedside tables were a dark mahogany wood texture and color. The lights were bright in this room, and a huge tablet was directly next to the door, for the new Jarvis. 

“Lady Alyssa. King Loki has requested for you to increase your speed in preparing Lady (Y/n).” A robotic tone came on over the speakers in the corners of the ceiling. 

“Jarvis, let King Loki, know that Lady (Y/n) is nearly ready.” She replied in a cheery tone. 

Alyssa turned to you and sighed. 

“It’s always such a hassle, the old Jarvis was similar. But Jarvis was always helpful. This one is mainly used for delivering messages.” She explained as she picked up a dress from the bed. 

The dress was long and elegant, it exposed your back entirely, but it was elegant never the less. It was a dark green color, and had black lining the edges. It was a soft silky fabric with the black lining being velvet. 

“Here.” Alyssa handed you the dress to put on, you dropped the towel before sliding it on, Alyssa then proceeded to zip it up at the end. 

“Now, come take a seat. I need to do your hair and then we’re done.” She explained as once again she took a brush and tapped the edge of the desk, the same mirror as before rose up steadily as you sat down. 

Alyssa began taking locks of your hair in her hands, delicately braiding them, tucking them along the sides of your head. Once she was done, she added a decorative pin in the very back where the most braids were. 

“All done.” She tucked away the last stray piece. Your hair was done up in the most beautiful and fancy braids you’d ever seen. 

“They’re stunning!” You grinned, you turned and gave her a hug. She hugged you back tightly and snuggled her head into the crook of your neck. 

“Come. I’ll bring you to Loki.” Alyssa forced a fake smile and began to lead you towards the door. She lifted her hand, as soon as she did, a bright blue light scanned and she exited the room with you in tow. 

“Please be careful. He’s already upset...” she explained in a soft rushed voice as she led you down several twisting halls. You didn’t think you could memorize this place if you tried.

“Here we are.” Alyssa stopped in front of some large doors, these doors stuck out from all the other dozens that littered the halls. Because of their size, they were twice the size of some of the other doors, and they were very wide. 

You thanked Alyssa in a soft voice before she nodded, she reached forward and knocked on the metal door loudly. As her knuckles hit the loud metal, they slid open nearly instantly. 

“Sir. I’ve brought your pet.” She spoke with no emotion on her face or in her voice. 

“Very good. Leave her with me, return to my quarters and clean your sections.” Loki’s cold and stern voice was instantly recognizable. 

You entered the room, nodding a silent farewell to Alyssa. You were greeted by several stares. From humans, Chitari, and of course Loki. 

Loki beckoned you towards him with a simple wave of his hand, you straightened your back and walked towards him. Trying your hardest to not fall, you didn’t want to get in trouble. 

Loki was sat at the very end of the table, in a large ornate chair of a dark wood, red velvet, and a very tall seat back with carvings all in it. 

As you approached him, he sat up straighter and spread his legs slightly. He looked at you with a bored expression, he nodded to his knee before continuing to talk to the group of people. 

You stared at him, your eyes narrowed. Was Loki seriously telling you to sit on his knee, you bit back a growl of anger. 

“Come now, pet, we don’t have time to waste. This is an important meeting.” Loki turned and spoke to you, when ever he spoke, the whole room would go silent. Quickly you noted, he was no longer wearing the back suit from earlier. 

Instead he was wearing the armor set from when he first attacked New York. The large golden helmet he was wearing was resting on the table at the moment, but that giant scepter with the giant blue glowing orb was in his hand. 

You quickly forced your self back to the present, where Loki was waiting for you to sit. You knew you were standing there for too long once Loki’s eyes began to narrow. You instantly rushed forward and sat your self on his knee, it seemed to be pure bone. Very uncomfortable to sit on, but he paid you no mind. 

As soon as you were sat down, the meeting resumed. Everyone taking in the most boring voices ever. You only recognized a few people along the table. The Alpha was directly 2 seats down from Loki. 

Immediately after you spotted The Alpha. He spotted you. His eyes lit up with anger, you looked away as quickly as you could, trying your hardest to ignore him.

“Well. All that is well, but I don’t care. I’m not worried. Barton is under my control once again. They may come for him. But we are prepared. Simple.” Loki seemed unbelievably bored by this whole meeting. 

You began to look around the room as they droned on. The long dark wooden table had a light grey table runner with a lining of regular grey ish color. The walls seemed taller than any you were used to, and there were only the one door that you came in. But one of the walls, was primarily windows. 

The walls were painted with a dark navy blue color, and the curtains on the windows were white. 

Paintings were littered across the walls, some of landscapes and some of people you didn’t recognize. 

“Dismissed! Leave now before I get angry.” Loki suddenly shouted, you jumped and grew tense. 

You weren’t sure how long you had zoned out onto the room but Loki grabbed your arm and as he stood, forced you to as well. 

“Let’s go, dear.” As Loki spoke, he exaggerated the word dear. Loki pulled you towards the door until you were on your feet by your self. 

He held an iron-clad grip on your wrist, though he allowed you to walk on your own. You followed by his side obediently. 

“We will be in my chambers if needed. Unless it’s important. I recommend you stay away.” Loki’s voice grew into a dark growl as he spoke. 

You closed your eyes tightly before you felt him tug on you once more, you peered over at him, he was staring directly into your eyes. 

“Come now, pet.” He said so softly, it almost sounded like genuine affection. But that was quickly displaced as he yanked on your wrist so hard, that you nearly tumbled into him. 

You forced all thoughts away besides making sure you behaved. You knew of his wrath. And would rather not invoke it...

Loki began to lead you down the halls, the long halls made you feel dizzy almost. It was an odd feeling, one of fear mostly. You knew even if you were let loose into the halls, you never would find your way out anyway.

As you neared the area where you remember getting attacked by the Alpha, you could still see droplets of blood from your resistance. 

“Hurry. Up.” Loki’s voice sent shivers down your spine...

You scrambled after him, your eyes wide as he opened the door for you. 

You slipped past him into the room, though the dress you wore wasn’t very covering. It still was more than nothing. You expected him to strip it off you, but he said nothing to you as he stood by the bed. 

“Come, pet.” His voice was soft and quiet. 

You bit your lip, slowly approaching him. He turned to you and gently placed his hands on your shoulders, vastly different mood already. You could tell these moods would be sooo fun. Note the sarcasm. 

“Now. I’m in a good mood today. So I’ll give you a choice. Join me, we can lay down and enjoy a nice book. And have some... adult fun. Or. You can clean up after I have some fun with a different girl. Your choice.” He grinned at you, you closed your eyes tight. 

Both were terrible choices... On one hand, he was good looking and you could read a book before and maybe after. But he was a serial killer, a psychopath, a mass murderer, a dictator, and a god.

And on the other hand. You could let another girl deal with him.... and then you clean up after them both. 

“You take too long, pet. Come here. I’ve made up my mind.” Loki spoke with an affirmative tone, he knew what he wanted. 

You closed your eyes tight as a chocked sob left your throat out of instinct, he let out a dramatic sigh, grabbing a tight hold on your shoulder. His inhuman strength making your choked sobs become out loud sobbing. 

Tears rolled down your cheeks as you began to weep, he groaned and shoved you onto the bed. 

“Enough. I will not allow this. Don’t make me regret picking you out.” He spat at you, you slipped your own hand over your mouth. 

You closed your eyes tightly and bit your hand to prevent crying, you sat there for what felt like forever. As Loki stared down at you, you began to hiccup, the tears stopping slowly. 

“Good. See, nothing to worry about my dear.” He purred, leaning down over you. Placing his arms by your head, looming over you like a cloud. 

“You’re fine.” Loki’s eyes narrowed as he stared you down like prey, the predatory look in his eyes made your heart skip a beat. 

Maybe... you could push the truth away. Until it was over, the trauma from what could happen. It was almost too much. 

To be fair, if he wasn’t a terrible person. You’d be into him. He’s charming and very handsome. 

But you knew the monster Loki truly was, and it was almost impossible to push that away. He never seemed to feel remorse either. 

“Relax... You’ll enjoy it much more that way.” His voice was so soft and caring, you could nearly fall for it...

======  
TW: r*pe  
======

+TW+

Loki began to slowly pull the straps of your dress down, you wore nothing beneath it besides panties. 

His cold hands slowly slid the straps down your shoulders, he spoke soft little nothings gently as it slipped down to reveal your breasts. 

You screwed your eyes tight and bit your lip, desperately trying to resist the urge to fight him. You didn’t even want to imagine what torture he would inflict on you if you resisted already. 

“Gorgeous.” He muttered, he picked away the last of the dress. He reached down as it reached your ankles and took off your heels. 

Loki tossed your heels to the end of the bed and let your dress hit the floor beneath him. He stood up only briefly to take off his helmet from the attack. Seeing it made your anxiety sky rocket and you began to sob again, seeing him wearing it so freely after wearing it to try and kill all of the Earth. It was too much. 

“Please! I’ll do-“ you were abruptly cut off as he struck you across your cheek. You slipped your own hand over your mouth again to silence your self. 

“Don’t make this any worse than it has to be.” He whispered. 

You closed your eyes tight, trying to think about anything else but what was happening to you. You couldn’t believe this was happening. It was.... terrible. 

Loki’s cold hands slowly travelled down your body. He was admiring your every movement as he continued to trace your sides. 

He paused briefly once more to remove the rest of his armor, he set his glowing staff aside at the edge of the bed. Just out of your possible reach, though you were too scared to touch it anyway. 

All he was left in was his boxer briefs, they hugged his slender hips. And you whimpered, seeing the tent underneath the cloth made you even more fearful. There was no escape. 

“My beautiful pet.” He whispered ever so gently, if you didn’t know any better. His soft voice would’ve lulled you into safety and relaxation. 

You stared at him with a near unreadable expression, he was really good looking and maybe.... just maybe... you could use that to ignore what was really happening. 

“Look at you. Trembling with fear. I love it.” His voice was deeper than before as he became more and more aroused.

“Fuck.” He growled and his hands reached out and gently tweaked your left nipple in his long cold fingers. 

You bit your lip so hard you could taste the metallic burst of blood. 

Loki grinned at you like a feral animal before leaning his slender form over you. He looked into your eyes, his eyes were blown black with need. He captured your lips in a kiss, you hadn’t kissed anyone in so long it felt so wrong. You barely moved in response until you felt him pinch your nipple in his fingers making you gasp and whimper. 

When your lips parted he slipped his tongue in and began to kiss you passionately. 

You kissed him back very unsure of what you were even doing. It seemed to please him never the less as his movements became more gentle. 

“I can make you enjoy this.” He growled, despite his rough voice. His touch grew more gentle and gentle as you relaxed. 

You closed your eyes and tried to wonder to a different place, trying desperately to leave this place in your mind. His hands slid down until you felt one of his long fingers press gently on your clit. 

You began to wriggle and put your hands over your face, you held your breath to try and keep quiet. 

Loki watched your covered face with an eye roll. He grabbed the bands of his boxer briefs and tossed them to the side, even though you were unaware. 

He wedged his knee between your legs and you relaxed your body, allowing him easier access. Afraid of what he might do otherwise. 

“Good pet.” He muttered gently, he pressed his cock against your entrance and you flinched on instinct.

“Fuck...” he groaned as he began to slowly push into you, you let out a choked sob as he stretched you out. No real preparation regardless. 

“I’ve never done this before please stop!” You suddenly began to cry again, tears streaming down your cheeks in waterfalls. 

He shushed you with a kiss and intertwined your fingers in a loving gesture, which in the moment. It seemed to trick you, you relaxed and hesitated before kissing him back. 

Loki continued to press into you, until he was buried hilt deep with a groan. His body pressed flushed against yours, he was over top of you. Looking down with a certain odd look in his eyes. 

He waited only but a few seconds before he slid back out and rammed his hips back against you. 

You bit your lip again tasting blood as you tried to keep quiet, yet you couldn’t help the moan that slipped from your bleeding lips. 

Loki took that as encouragement and spurred on, he began to pick up his pace and grabbed your hips to grip you. 

He continued to pound into you with a lot more force than you expected, you reached up blindly to wrap your arms around his neck holding him closer. He still gripped your hips so hard you were sure there would be bruises tomorrow or even in an hour with his strength. 

You gasped as his angled his hips upwards, you quickly groaned as well and arched your back slightly. 

He leaned down and began to leave a trail of kisses down the valley of your chest. 

As he left gentle kisses down your chest, one of his hands moved to gentle prod at your clit making you jumpy. You whimpered and fought back a loud moan, he grinned before gently pinching your clit. 

That time, you couldn’t help the loud moan as your stomach tightened and you felt a strange feeling start to grow. 

He kissed just below your navel, his eyes trailing up to meet yours. His pupils were blown, he seemed to enjoy this way too much. 

“Fuck!” You yelled suddenly as you felt your self coming, you cried out and pushed closer against him as his thrusts grew slower. But he wasn’t done. 

“Good pet.” He grinned as he praised you, he loved your O face. Gods he could look at it all day. 

Loki pressed his hands around your hips and slid his arms underneath your back. He pulled your limp body closer, gently guiding you from your high. 

“See?” He sneered before his thrusts picked up speed again. 

You felt your eyes water from over simulation and you began to beg him to stop. 

“Please. No more. Please!” You began to feel tears slip down your cheeks, this was happening all too fast. You couldn’t take it right now. 

“Loki!” You screamed his name and that seemed to just encourage him. 

He held your hips and pushed in at an angle, you knew if he didn’t stop soon you’d come again. 

You began to just sob as he rammed into you. He leaned close and pressed his chest against yours as he held you as if he loved you. 

You whimpered loudly and felt the same strange sensation from earlier start to grow again. 

As soon as your second high hit you, you screamed and grabbed at what ever you could. And you felt a handful of his hair between your fingers. He groaned and that was enough for him to come, he slowed only slightly as his thrusts grew sloppy. You could feel him spilling his seed inside you, his knot swelling to a large size to tie you two together.

He groaned out your real name, it sounded so odd. How did he even know your name?

Your thoughts were cut short as he kissed you, you knew you were stuck until his knot stopped swelling. Stupid fucking alphas. 

 

He slowly began to move you both so you were on your sides. You closed your eyes as you continued to cry your eyes out. It was too much. All of this. 

Loki began to shush you, sliding his hand over your mouth to muffle your crying. 

After what felt like an eternity of silenced crying he finally slipped out of you. 

“I have many books in here, choose what you’d like while I go clean up.” He rumbled into your ear, but you said nothing as he got out of the bed. He walked towards the large bathroom doors without another word or glance at you. 

You watched as he disappeared behind the sliding doors. You pulled the sheets over you as you began to sob into the pillow as loud as you pleased. You knew he couldn’t hear you. 

=======  
TW OVER!  
=======

You laid in the bed feeling gross, but you didn’t move. Loki was still in the bathroom, he was taking for ever. 

You pulled the sheets up to your chest, you looked over the side of the bed and saw what was left of your already skimpy clothing....

Better than nothing, right? 

With that in mind, you slowly stood up, your thighs hurt and you were a little wobbly. 

You gathered the thin pieces of cloth and began to dress your self again, you looked around. Still no Loki. 

You looked over the room, there was the way to many bookcases of his. So you slowly approached them, as if they might lunge out and bite you. 

You glanced back towards the bathroom door, despite him telling you that you could grab a book. You didn’t trust a word he said. 

You glanced over the spines of the large books. Spying one that may be nice to read. You held your breath before reaching out to grab the book, and nothing happened besides you grabbing the book. No alarms or anything. 

Though looking back, alarms on books would be silly. You let out the breath before backing up, the bed was comfortable.... 

But it was too fresh on your mind. You glanced around once more, by the fake windows were some large arm chairs. They looked comfortable enough, one of them even had a throw blanket to cover up with. 

Rushing to the chair and getting into a comfortable position, you pulled the blanket onto you. Covering most of your body up, you opened the book and began to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no title and there may be a few mistakes. It took a while to come together and I fret to delay it further, so here it is. Enjoy!


End file.
